The Beginning of Our Story
by AichixToshiki
Summary: #EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE ALERT#READ WITH CARE AND PATIENCE#I WON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY SO DON'T WORRY# A Kaichi/Kaiai story about Aichi and Kai's meeting and how will their fated meeting change their lives? How will they face each other with growing feelings spreading inside them spontaneously? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**_**:**__ I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _This is my first ever fanfic after so long my presence in this FanFiction Network. Well, I just can't get any inspiration, so I've spent about a year above to get inspiration from many other authors that wrote Kaichi/Kaiai stories and I really love the stories that they wrote._

_Anyway, this is my first time, so please enjoy and give a review after you have read my story…_

_STORY START!_

**Chapter 1: Aichi and Kai's Meeting**

Classes ended and Sendou Aichi is walking out to the school front gate. He bumped into the school bullies that are known throughout the school and got himself bullied. The bullies kicked him down to the ground and they surrounded him. They stepped on him, making him yelp in pain. They laughed then ran away from him.

Aichi slowly got up from the ground, enduring his pain that he got from those bullies and started walking back on the road to go home. Not long then, a boy named Kai Toshiki called out to him. "Hey kid! What's wrong? Why do you have scratches all over your body?" Aichi remained quiet, not responding to the boy in front of him. 'Is he going to bully me like those people did?' Aichi thought while shivering in fear. Noticing that, Kai said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you…" and he calmed Aichi down.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Kai asked.

"E-Eh?" Aichi was dumbfounded, wondering why did this guy asked him whether or not to go over his house.

"Erm… I mean, do you want to go home looking like that?"

Aichi took a look at himself then shook his head. "I-Iye…"

"Then do you want to come over to my house to take a bath and treat your scratches before you go home?"

"I-Is that okay?" Aichi asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.

'Cute' Kai thought for a while then blushed. 'What am I thinking?! Get yourself together, Kai!' "Sure, why not?"

"O-Okay then, I'll come…"

"Alright then! Follow me…" Kai instructed.

Aichi quietly followed him, while Kai turning back from time to time to check on the little boy behind him to make sure that he's not lost.

"We're here." Kai announced. "Mum, I'm back! Open up!"

"Coming!" The door opened, revealing a woman with light brown hair that runs over her waist and greenish eyes that resembles Kai.

"Ara, Toshiki-chan, you've bought a friend with you, well that's a first…" She said. "Come in and have a seat while I'll go and prepare some tea…"

"Thanks mum, but can you bring it up to my room later? Because I need to get him to the bath first…"

"Sure, I'll bring it up later." Kai's mum said, then she walked over to the kitchen.

Kai put his shoes on the shoes rack, followed by Aichi who put it beside the small steps so that it won't get in the way. Kai wore his indoor slippers and he took a pair of guess slippers for Aichi to wear, Aichi wore the slippers and said, "S-Sorry for intruding…" while continuing to follow Kai around the house. After that, they arrived at a room, which is probably Kai's.

Kai opened the door, walked in, and after making sure that Aichi's in, then he closed the door and turned on the lights. The lights lightened up the not-so-dark room, revealing every furniture in the room, there's a queen-sized bed, a desk and chair, a wardrobe, a dresser and finally, a coffee table with two armchairs beside it. Everything in this room is just so neat and clean.

Kai searched his wardrobe for some clothes and a towel and handed it to Aichi. "Here, go take a bath and change yourself into these clothes. The bathroom is over there." Kai pointed to the wooden slide-door, which is between his wardrobe and dresser. Aichi walked towards the slide-door, opened it, entered and then closed the door. He put the change of clothes down on the cloths rack, striped off his dirty clothes, and threw them into the basket provided. He stepped into the shower, turned on the cap, and began taking his bath.

After shower, Aichi opened the door, revealing himself in Kai's clothes. Kai took a good look at him, stunned to see that the bluenette looked cute and small in his clothes. He shook away the thought. "Ah… I figured that the clothes might be too big for you, but they are still fine on you though…" Kai spoke and smiled. Aichi blushed. "R-Really? I don't look weird in these do I?"

"No, you don't" Kai answered. "Come and sit beside me, I need to check the scratches that you've got just now." Kai ordered, patting the space beside him on his bed. Aichi did as he told and sat beside him. Kai looked at those scratches, there's a red scar left on his cheek, which probably had bled before it dried up. The red scar is not quite clear, but Kai can see it clearly when he inched his face further into Aichi's, which made Aichi flush a beet red. Kai got up and went to open his dresser's drawer. He took only a plaster out of his medicine kit because there's only one scar that needs to be treated, which is the one on Aichi's cheek. He tore open the plaster, threw the packing away, and made his way back to Aichi.

He touched Aichi's cheek, making Aichi flinch.

"Oh, sorry. Does that hurt?" Kai apologized and asked.

"N-Not much, just surprised. It hurts a bit though…" Aichi responded.

"Okay, but just bear with it though, I'm going to place this plaster on it."

"H-Hai…"

While Kai is slowly and carefully sticking the plaster onto Aichi's cheek, Aichi slowly closed his eyes, either not being able to control himself with Kai's face so close to his or maybe silently wanting a kiss from Kai. Aichi is so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kai said, "It's done!" And he kept on his posture while closing his eyes. Kai noticed that Aichi hadn't opened his eyes yet and with how close their faces are now, Kai's body moved by itself and gave in into the current mood and situation. He once again touched Aichi's cheek, grabbing it firmly and slowly closing his eyes, leaning in to kiss him. Once they are a few inches away from the lips, Kai slightly tilted his head to the side so that their noses will not bump into each other while doing the kiss, that was when his mum turned his room's doorknob open and announced, "Toshiki-chan, the tea's ready!" Kai's eye immediately snap open and he pulled his hand away from Aichi's cheek, but he forgot to inch his face away from Aichi, so that the force from his hand that pulled away makes Aichi's face inch forward to his and finally, they kissed, but only on the side of each's lips, which means its only a peck beside the lips!

"Ara, am I interrupting something?" Kai's mum asked, trying to hide the fact that she saw the progress of the two kissing after opening the door. Well, she can accept the fact that even if Kai's love partner is a boy, as long as they're happy together, gender doesn't matter, and even if they wanted to have a gay marriage, she will fully support them too.

"No mum, you aren't interrupting something. You just came in the right time when I needed to have some tea." 'Hmm, she doesn't seem surprised, so that means she didn't saw Aichi and I kissing(even if it's not really a kiss), thank goodness…' Kai thought for a while, relieved that his mum didn't saw it(which is in reality, the opposite).

"Oh, is that so? Well I guess I came in the right time! Haha… Here's your tea." Kai's mum placed the tea cups down on Kai's coffee table, and then proceeded to leaving his room. 'Toshiki-chan, there's no use lying to me, I already saw everything the moment I opened your door' Kai's mum thought, while grinning to herself.

Aichi just sat there, on Kai's bed, embarrassed by the fact that they actually nearly kissed on the lips.

Kai finally spoke, "H-Hey, don't you want to have tea? U-Um, with me, at the coffee table?"

'His tone changed and his voice seem hesitated, maybe he's embarrassed too?' Aichi thought. "S-Sure…" Aichi walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down across Kai. They both took the tea cup up and took a sip on it. Then, they put the tea cup back down on the table.

"Hey, sorry about the kiss just now, I got taken in by the mood and situation. But, first things first, let's not forget about our introduction. I'm Kai Toshiki, what's your name?"

"M-My name is Aichi, Sendou Aichi. A-About the kiss just now, I'm sorry too…" Aichi blushed while finishing his sentence.

"Okay, now that the introductions are done, how about we quickly finish our tea and send you home? Well, it's getting dark soon…" Kai suggested.

"Y-Yeah, we should hurry up, before it gets dark, or else my family will be worried sick of me." Aichi agreed.

They finished their tea, with Kai bringing the tea cups downstairs to wash. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs so hurry up and pack your things."

"O-Okay…" Aichi hurriedly grabbed his dirty clothes in the bathroom's provided basket and put it inside his bag. He took his bag with him and went downstairs. There stood Kai at the doorstep, waiting for him, Aichi blushed when their eyes met. They both wore their shoes on, ready to go out.

"Mum! We'll be going."

"Have a safe trip, Toshiki-chan!"

Kai opened the door and let Aichi go out first, followed by himself, then he closed the door.

As they are walking, Kai asked, "Ne, is your school Miyaji Gakuen?"

"Y-Yes…" Aichi answered.

"Sugoi! I heard that school's for geniuses…"

"Not really…"

"So, Aichi, can I meet you after school in front of your school tomorrow?"

"I-If it's Kai-kun, I'll be pleased to…" "A-Ah, we've arrived at my house…" Aichi announced.

"Aichi, you can return my clothes for me next time we met by washing them."

"H-Hai! Kai-kun, see you tomorrow…"

"See you tomorrow, Aichi…"

Kai waited for Aichi to go into his house before he turned his back and walked away, going back to his home.

'I'm looking forward to meeting Kai-kun/Aichi tomorrow!' They both thought to themselves.

"Aichi, you got me worried!" Shizuka said when Aichi arrived home. "Look, your 6 years old sister Emi is also worried! She keep on asking me where's Aichi and here you are, coming home late and making us worry for you… Luckily that Emi is asleep now…"

"Sorry mum, I got some unexpected meeting with a new friend… He brought me to his home so that's the reason why I came home late." Aichi explained while smiling.

"Well, I'm happy for you that you found a friend at last. But, next time when you're coming home late or going somewhere, at least call back home to inform me so that we won't be worried about you…"

"Oh that's right mum, I'm meeting with Kai-kun tomorrow so I will be coming home late."

"So your new friend is Kai-kun… Got it! Have fun tomorrow, Aichi…"

"Yes, mum!"

Aichi went upstairs, changed into his pyjamas, then went downstairs to give his mum the dirty clothes and Kai's clothes to be put into the laundry.

"Mum, these are my dirty clothes and those are Kai-kun's clothes."

"Okay, I'll wash Kai-kun's clothes and put them into a bag. Next time, you'll bring the bag and return the clothes to him, got it?"

"Yes, mum!"

"Good, now go and sleep, you've got school and a meeting with Kai-kun tomorrow…"

"Good night, mum!"

"Good night, Aichi."

Aichi went upstairs, into his room, onto his bed, and fell into a deep slumber.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_And this is it, Chapter 1 all finished. I hope you liked it!_

_If there's any error or mistakes, kindly review it below; If there's any suggestions, please review it below too!_

_**~Toshiko-chan, signing out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**_**:**__ I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Thanks for the reviews minna-san! Yoroshikune~ Here's the next chapter…_

_STORY START!_

**Chapter 2: Your Vanguard is Here to Protect You**

It's morning and the birds were chirping outside, signalling it's a new day.

It's 7am in the morning, and Aichi already woke up and is all prepared for school. He grabbed his bag and went downstairs to join his family for breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Aichi you're up early today… Can't wait for school or… Is it that you can't wait to meet up with Kai-kun?" Shizuka teased, knowing that it would certainly make Aichi blush, since 'he' got a 'new' friend…

"Good morning mum, um it's not like that. It's just that I happen to wake up without you or Emi calling me to." Aichi said, while trying his best to hide his blush.

'I thought so… Aichi's lying again. Maybe he's shy to admit that he wanted to see Kai… ' Shizuka silently thought. "Okay then, here's your breakfast. It's your favourite…" Shizuka put Aichi's breakfast in front of him and smiled. "Eat up!"

"Uwaa! It's half-boiled eggs and toast with blueberry jam! Thank you, mum! Itedakimasu!" Aichi said excitedly. Shizuka went and poured some milk into a glass and handed it to Aichi. "Aichi, there's milk for breakfast too!" Aichi took the glass of milk and drank it. "Thanks mum! I'm done, thanks for the food…" Aichi said, finishing his breakfast. He took his bag with him and went to wear his shoes.

"I'll be going, mum!" Aichi said.

"Okay! Have a safe trip, Aichi!"

With that, Aichi went to school, leaving his mum and Emi at home.

Meanwhile,

"Mum, where's Aichi?" The 6 years old Emi asked, looking for his 8 years old brother.

"Aichi just went to school, he'll be back this evening." Shizuka answered the question that her cute little daughter asked.

"Oh… Okay." Emi said, disappointed that she wasn't able to see his brother come back home last night, and first thing in the morning today.

"Don't be down, Emi. I've prepared your favourite~ It's toast with strawberry jam and boiled eggs." Shizuka cheered her daughter up.

"Thank you, mum!" Emi exclaimed.

Continuing with Aichi, who arrived at school.

"Hey, that kid's got something's up with him today. Doesn't he look terribly happy today?" The leader of the school bullies said.

"Yes, there might be something good happening to him today, or else he won't dare to come in the school so happy and defenceless." Another bully said.

"Well, I can't let that happen, people like him doesn't deserve happiness." The leader said, his gang agreeing with him.

Aichi happily went into his classroom, unaware of the stares from the other students and forgetting the existence of the school bullies.

"Oh, my… He's going to get himself bullied again, with how happy he looked today, I'm sure the Mightiers already know since he was their prey, and they won't allow it to happen. I wish I can help him though…" Student A said.

"Are you insane?! We will be listed as their prey too if we bother to care for that kid… We don't want to get ourselves in trouble, do we?" Student B exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. But, I just sympathize him. Poor little guy…" Student A said.

"Well, I know that but we shouldn't get ourselves in trouble." Student B said.

'Coward' Student X thought. "Actually I'm a coward myself too…" Student X murmured to himself.

Classes started, with their homeroom teacher, Sato-sensei, entering the classroom.

"Class, I'm going to take your attendance so will you please raise your hands up and say 'Here!' if I happen to call out your name?"

"Yes, Sato-sensei!" Everyone in Class 2-6 responded.

… "Sendou Aichi. Is Sendou Aichi here?" Sato-sensei asked.

"No, Sato-sensei! He's out in his dreamland, look!" Student C pointed to where Aichi is sitting, which is by the window.

Aichi was looking out of the window, silently hoping that school will end early/soon so that he will be able to meet up with Kai immediately.

"Sendou, Sendou?!" Sato-sensei repeated Aichi's name continuously, making him snap out of his dreamland.

"H-Hai, Sato-sensei!"

"Please don't space out next time when I'm taking your attendance, okay?"

"Y-Yes!" Aichi said, embarrassed. The whole class laughed at him.

'That's so embarrassing!' Aichi thought. "I wish I can dig a hole and bury myself now…" Aichi murmured to himself.

Meanwhile, at Kai's class…

Kai was spacing out too, thinking 'Man, I wish school ends soon… I wanted to see Aichi…'

Yonaga-sensei called out for him. "Kai Toshiki, Kai Toshiki!" Also snapping Kai out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yes! I'm here!"

Yonaga-sensei sighed. "Next time, don't space out when I'm taking attendance, okay?"

"Hai…" Kai lazily answered.

Classes ended and the doorbell rang, signalling it's time to go home.

"Uwaa! Kai-san is so cute just now!" Student D shrieked.

"Calm down, D. I know you like Kai but don't shriek in the middle of nowhere…" Student E said.

"M-Mou!" Student D exclaimed while blushing. She put both her hands on her cheek and exclaimed loudly. "Kai-san is so dreamy, that's why I like him so much~!"

Student E sweat-dropped. "Hai, hai. No one beats your love for your 'Kai-san'… Now, will you please pipe down?"

Student D exclaimed shyly, "Yes! For the love of Kai-san… I will pipe down for now…" Her voice slowly piping down. Her friend, E, once again, sweat-dropped.

A boy named Miwa Taishi overheard the whole conversation between Student D and E and he walked over to Kai.

"Kai, your fangirl was talking about you just now…" Miwa said.

"I know, it's a bit of pain sometimes, why does she has to say it like that everytime? It's annoying!" Kai said, displeased.

"Wow, Kai. I didn't know that you can be this displeased, normally you would just say 'Oh really?' and don't care about what she said."

Kai blushed and took his bag with him and went out of the classroom.

"Wait, Kai! Where are you going?" Miwa shouted.

"I'm going to meet up with someone! See ya!" And with that, Kai disappeared from Miwa's sight.

Continuing with Aichi, whose class had ended as well.

Aichi was walking out to the school front gate, unknowing that the school bullies a.k.a Mightiers were waiting for him.

"Hey, kid. We've been wanting to ask you a question. Why are you so happy today?" The leader of Mightiers asked.

Aichi has finally woken up, remembering the existence of the school bullies. He suddenly turns pale and gulped before saying, "U-Um, it's nothing…"

"Nothing? You can't lie to us! Come on! Spit it out or else taste the fists of the Mightiers!" The leader said, unpleased by the answer.

"Whether if I say it out or not, I'll be beaten up anyway…" Aichi murmured.

"What did you say? Oh, you want to get beaten up right?" The leader said.

As the Mightiers were about to hit him, Kai appeared.

"Oh, so this is what you jerks are doing to him…" Kai said.

"Who are you?" The leader asked, while Aichi exclaimed, "K-Kai-kun!"

"Aichi… Don't worry I'll take care of this…" Kai said.

Kai and the Mightiers got into a fight, both got hurt in the end.

"Let's retreat, this guy's not bad!" The leader announced, the other Mightiers following him to leave.

Kai touched his cheek, a swollen wound on his cheek, which Kai yelped, "It hurts a lot…" and that worried Aichi.

"K-Kai kun! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, let's go back to my home, I need to treat my wound."

"O-Okay…"

While they were walking on the way to Kai's house, Kai asked Aichi, "Aichi, why do those jerks doing that to you?"

"I-I'm not sure myself, but I think it might be because I don't have a dad…" Aichi said, his expression saddening.

"And why is that be because of your dad?"

"Because my dad got into an accident and passed away when he wanted to buy me a present to celebrate my birthday when I first turned 1 year old… And that they think that I don't deserve to have happiness because of an incomplete family, and because of I am weak and girly…"

"Sorry to hear that… But they didn't have the right to judge you though…"

"Y-Yeah…" Aichi felt relaxed, because his burden is finally off his shoulders.

They arrived at Kai's house, and once again, Kai's mum greeted them.

"What's wrong, Toshiki-chan?! Why are you hurt?" Kai's mum asked worriedly.

"I got into a fight…" Kai replied.

"How? Are you alright?"

"I got into a fight with the bullies that wanted to hurt Aichi… And yes, I'm alright."

"Okay then, but hurry up and come in, we need to treat that wound."

Kai's mum let them in and went to take the medicine kit. That was when Aichi spoke, "U-Um, Kai okaa-san, can I help you with the medicine?"

'Oh~ This little Aichi-chan wanted to cure Toshiki-chan?' Kai's mum smirked, then she handed the medicine kit to Aichi. "Sure, Aichi-chan, but I'm sure your medicine works more~" She whispered to Aichi in a sing-song tone.

"E-Eh? What did you mean?" Aichi curiously asked.

Being how young Aichi's age was, Kai's mum wouldn't want to pollute such an innocent mind. So she said, "It's nothing~ I'm a bit busy doing my chores so how about you go and help Toshiki-chan to treat his wound?"

"H-Hai! I'll be honoured to help you, Kai okaa-san…" Aichi said.

Aichi took the medicine kit and walked over to Kai, who was sitting in the living room.

"K-Kai-kun! Um, I got the medicine…" Aichi said shyly.

"Oh, come and give it over to me." Kai ordered.

"No, your mum entrusted me to treat your wound, so I'm going to help you with your wound." Aichi said determinedly.

Kai looked at Aichi, surprised that the little boy was so determined. "Okay... But, are you sure that you can do it?" Kai questioned him.

"Mou~" Aichi pouted, his mouth turning into an 'o' shape. "I've been dealing with wounds like this ever since I was bullied, and I know how to deal with them."

Kai chuckled. "Ha… And who taught you to treat your wounds?"

"My mum." Aichi answered. Kai silently watched as Aichi was taking out the bottle of liquid, which is a medicine, from the medicine kit and opening the cap. He poured the liquid medicine onto some cotton pads that he got in the medicine kit, then he closed the cap of the bottle and put it back into its respective place.

"K-Kai-kun, it might hurt a bit…" Aichi warned, before slowly applying the medicine on the cotton pads onto Kai's cheek, he carefully rubbed the cotton pads on Kai's cheek to decrease the swollen part of the wound. Kai silently endured the pain. After that, Aichi threw the cotton pads away and took a wet tissue to wipe the dirt and the remaining medicine on Kai's cheek away. He set aside the tissue and applied some medicine cream onto Kai's wound, which the medicine gives Kai a cool feeling. Aichi then took a bandage big enough to cover the wound and sealed it on Kai's cheek with a bandage tape.

"It's done!" Aichi said.

"Not bad, Aichi." Kai praised, touching his cheek in the process.

"N-No problem…" Aichi blushed, feeling embarrassed by the praise that Kai has given him.

"Come with me to my room, Aichi…" Kai instructed.

"O-Okay…" Aichi said, and they both went to Kai's room. Unknown to the both of them, Kai's mum was actually silently watching them in the kitchen, smirking while thinking, 'I'm so gonna enjoy their marriage in the future…'

At Kai's room,

"Here, Aichi, take this card…" Kai said, showing a card named 'Blaster Blade' to Aichi.

"E-Eh? Why are you giving this to me?" Aichi asked after taking a look at the card.

"This brave warrior here uses his blade to protect his loved ones with his courage and might. I'm giving it to you because I thought that it will give you courage to overcome your obstacles and to protect your loved ones." Kai explained.

"B-But, how will it give me courage?" Aichi asked.

"Imagine it! You as a strong and brave warrior such as he, protecting your loved ones with your courage and might… And I'm sure one day you will be like him." Kai said.

"I-It really works! Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi smiled.

"Well, I just hoped that I can be your Vanguard, leading you to the right path…" Kai said.

"What's a Vanguard?" Aichi asked, not knowing the famous card game.

"Vanguard is actually a card game. In this game, you are the Vanguard, which lead your clan to victory by summoning units and you, the Vanguard, can ride onto the next grade while continuing to lead your clan onto the right path to victory, which also means that you are the leader. I'm saying this because I wanted to lead you out of your darkness, which is you getting bullied, to the light, which you are strong and have the courage to protect your loved ones…" Kai explained.

"Kai-kun… Thanks a lot, I'll treasure this card forever!" Aichi said, hugging Kai in the process, which surprised Kai a lot until Kai falls back lying onto his bed, with Aichi still hugging and holding onto him. Kai blushed, his hands trying to pull the bluenette away from him, but the bluenette held on tight to him, his head leaning onto Kai's chest.

"Kai-kun, I'm so happy to have met you, thank you…" Aichi said, his voice no longer stammering when he talks. And with that, Aichi feel asleep.

"Wait, Aichi! You can't sleep yet, you need to go home soon…" Kai pulled Aichi away from him and got up from the bed.

"Sheesh, what am I going to do with you?" Kai sighed. "I guess I'll have to carry you home…" Kai carried Aichi bridal-style and surprisingly, the little guy is so light! Which is easy for Kai to carry him all the way home. Kai went downstairs and called out to his mum.

"Mum! I'll be taking Aichi back home so I'll be going out then!" Kai shouted.

"Sure, be back soon!" Kai's mum responded while thinking, 'Ara, Toshiki-chan, already started practicing to carry your 'bride' ?' Kai's mum silently smirked, watching as Kai carried Aichi home.

Meanwhile, Kai reached Aichi's home.

"Ano! Aichi okaa-san, can you open up?" Kai shouted outside of the Sendou Residence.

"Coming!" Shizuka opened the door. "Ara, are you perhaps Kai-kun? Sorry for troubling you with my son, come on in!"

Kai went into Aichi's house and laid Aichi onto one of the sofas in the living room.

"Kai-kun? Why don't you go up and lay Aichi onto his bed? I can't have him sleep here you know…" Shizuka said.

"Okay…" Kai said, carrying Aichi once again, and he went upstairs to find Aichi's room, which was easy, since it has an 'Aichi' sign on the door. Kai went into the room, laid Aichi down onto his bed and whispered, "Good night, Aichi…" Then he went back downstairs.

"Kai-kun." Shizuka called out.

"Yes?" Kai responded.

"Thanks for being there with my son… I'm very happy that you are his friend, since he'd never even have one before, I'm just really glad that he found one, especially one like you… I know that Aichi is frequently bullied, but since he didn't want me to know, I just went on with him, pretending that I didn't know that he got bullied."

"And why does he didn't want you to know?"

"He didn't want his sister, Emi and me, to worry about him. So I just went along with him, telling Emi to stay quiet and not discuss about this matter, which she also agreed to it, despite her young age, she's definitely an understanding little sister. But every time that I saw Aichi return home with those bruises, scars and wounds, I can't help but worry about him, but every time he just brushed it off, saying 'I just fell down, it's nothing important…' Oh, how worried I was."

"So, what is your main point, Aichi okaa-san?" Kai interrupted.

"Oh sorry, I got too emotional. My main point is that I want you, Kai-kun, to be there by his side every time when he got bullied to protect him. I know it's rude of me to ask you to do me a favour, but I just wanted Aichi to live a more happy life with his friends, which is you, and enjoy life while he is still be able to… That's all… Oh, and Kai-kun, you can call me Shizuka-san." Shizuka said.

"Okay, I got that, Shizuka-san… I will protect him with all of my might and make sure that he's safe by my side, I can promise you." Kai said.

"Thank you Kai-kun, may I ask what's your name?" Shizuka asked.

"Kai Toshiki." Kai answered.

"Toshiki, huh… Toshiki-kun, thank you very much."

"No thanks, it's nothing… Well then, Shizuka-san, I'll be going home then…"

"Okay, have a safe trip home, Toshiki-kun, may we contact once in a while to discuss about Aichi…"

"Got it! Good night!"

"Good night, Toshiki-kun!"

With that, Kai returned home, having a huge harvest of things related to Aichi today.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Hello! I have a favour to ask of you, minna-san! Can you give some suggestions of names to the following students according to the information given below? I think they will be of use to me for the future chapters._

_**Student A:**__A kind hearted girl._

_**Student B:**__Student A's friend. A coward girl._

_**Student C:**__A playful/cheerful boy. Likes to make fun of others._

_**Student D:**__Kai's admirer. Likes Kai. A girl who spreads her love publicly without shame._

_**Student E:**__Student D's friend. A girl who has to calm down her friend every time so that they won't make too much of a scene._

_**I won't reveal Student X's name out yet, but I'm sure you will guess it out soon anyway.**_

_I have used Sato-san(Kai's CV)for Aichi's homeroom teacher and Yonaga-san(Aichi's CV)for Kai's homeroom teacher. Not bad right? XD_

_Any missing information will be revealed throughout the story, so please look forward to it!_

_**Please remember to give a review below! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**_**:**__ I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Thanks for your reviews and support, minna-san! I__'m so busy every day that I didn't get to publish this chapter which was done over half a year ago... Sorry guys... Updates will be very late... Gomen...__ P.S. __**Student D **__and __**Student E**__'s names revealed, __**Student D:**__Minako__; __**Student E:**__Kana__._

_STORY START!_

**Chapter 3: An Amusement Park Trip with Both Families**

Aichi woke up the next morning, sitting up from his bed, wondering how in the world did he got back onto his bed. He got up, wore his slippers, then he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change away his clothes. When he is done, he went downstairs, looking for his mum, which is preparing something in the kitchen.

"Good morning mum, what are you doing?" Aichi asked, finding his mum in the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Aichi, I am preparing some treats right now…" Shizuka said, while baking some desserts, which is to Aichi's curiosity.

"But what are those desserts for?" Aichi asked.

"Oh… It's for Toshiki-kun." Shizuka smiled. "I'm planning to visit him and his family at his house, so can you bring me there, Aichi? Of course, you can come with me, Emi's out on her kindergarden vacation and she won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"It's for Kai-kun? But why do we need to give him those treats?"

"Well, it's a S-E-C-R-E-T. You'll know when we arrive there."

Aichi gave his mum a questioning look, not understanding what his mum is planning.

"Okay, it's all done!" Shizuka announced, finishing packing all the prepared treats into a basket. She took a look at Aichi and said, "Oh! Aichi, I've forgotten to give you back Toshiki-kun's clothes. I'll go get them for you now." Shizuka went and took a blue bag with Kai's clothes in it and went back to Aichi. "Here, Aichi. Give this back to Toshiki-kun, okay?" Shizuka smiled while saying so. "Un, I will! Thanks mum!" Aichi happily agreed.

"Well then, let's go! To Toshiki-kun's house!" Shizuka cheered.

Aichi lead the way to Kai-kun's house and rang the doorbell to his home.

"Coming!" Kai's mum said before opening the door.

"Ara, Aichi-chan! Did you come to see our Toshiki-chan?" Kai's mum teased.

"A-Ano…" Aichi blushed, not knowing what to say next.

Seeing Aichi flustered, Shizuka said, "You must be Toshiki-kun's mother right? Nice to meet you, I'm Sendou Shizuka."

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Kai Nozomi. You are Aichi-chan's mother right? You two look so alike!" Said Nozomi.

"Thanks Nozomi-san. Will you mind if we bother you guys for a bit?" Shizuka said.

"Oh no, no, Shizuka-san, you won't be a bother to us. Come in!" Nozomi invited.

Both Aichi and Shizuka went into the Kai residence. Nozomi then invited them to sit on one of the couches.

"Nozomi-san, here…" Shizuka said, while handing the basket of treats over to Nozomi. "These are treats I've made to thank you guys for taking care of our Aichi. Please accept it."

"Oh, you don't have to go out of your way to make us these… Thanks but I'll accept it anyway, depending on your request." Nozomi said, while taking over the basket and put in on the glass table.

"Aichi, why don't you go and find Toshiki-kun? I have something to discuss with Nozomi-san." Shizuka said.

"Toshiki-chan is in his room, go upstairs to find him okay? Aichi-chan." Nozomi added.

"Hai!" Aichi responded. He then went to find Kai who is in his room.

"Ne, Nozomi-san, have you realized something about our Aichi?" Shizuka asked.

"Oh, you mean how he always get those bruises on him?" Nozomi said.

"Yeah, he gets bullied every time… I wish I can do something to help him though, he's my son anyway… But he won't even let me get worried over him! It's hard for me as a mother who can't even help her son." Shizuka explained.

"Poor thing… I'm glad our Toshiki-chan helped him, he's a really kind hearted kid." Nozomi said.

"Yeah… I owe you all my thanks…" Shizuka said.

"Hey, Shizuka-san. If it's alright with you, why don't the four of us go out for an amusement park trip? It'll be good to give them more good memories of their childhood." Nozomi suggested.

"It sounds like a good idea! Alright, we'll go." Shizuka agreed.

Meanwhile, with Kai and Aichi...

Knock knock! The sound of door knocking echoed through the door. Kai approached and opened the door, seeing the little bluenette in front of him.

"K-Kai-kun! I-I brought your clothes, h-here..." Aichi shyly said, while handing over the bag of clothes to Kai.

"Oh, thank you Aichi..." Kai smiled while accepting the bag of clothes.

Aichi's cheek turned a bit pinker after seeing Kai's smile.

"Um... Sorry for bothering your 'doki doki' moment, but we're going to go to the amusement park for the day, and you guys are going too." Nozomi said after silently watching them for a bit, with Shizuka right beside her.

"Amusement park?!" Kai and Aichi both exclaimed. "Sure, why not?" Kai said while scratching the back of his neck, feeling a bit nervous with the same reaction with Aichi a moment ago. "T-That's a nice idea..." Aichi said while adverting his eyes to the side after stealing a peek at Kai from the other side.

"Ne, I told you they are cute together right?" Nozomi whispered to Shizuka. "Well, I guess they are..." Shizuka whispered back, smiling in the progress.

"Well then, everyone! To the amusement park!" Nozomi said, full of energy. "Hai~" Everyone said.

They took a few stations and arrived at one of the stations, they exited the train and walked towards the amusement park. "You guys wait here I'll go and buy tickets for the entrance, okay?" Nozomi instructed. "Hai." Both Kai and Aichi agreed.

"Hey boys, while waiting Nozomi-san to buy the tickets, let's take pictures of you two okay?" Shizuka suggested.

"E-Eh?! With Kai-kun?" Aichi exclaimed, feeling shy. "C-Can I?" Aichi asked. "Of course you can, it'll be our memories together!" Kai grinned while doing a V sign. "Okay..." Aichi said, blushing a bit tint pink.

"Okay you guys, move a bit closer to each other and do a pose, please!" Shizuka ordered. Kai put one of his hands over Aichi's shoulder, pulling him close to him, like what buddies usually do, and make a V sign with his other hand once again. Kai put on a big grin on his face while Aichi just smile shyly while looking at the camera. "3, 2, 1... Say cheese!" Shizuka said, while slowly but carefully press down the shutter button in order to take their pictures. "Okay, done!" Shizuka announced. "Un! You both look great in this picture, nice!" Shizuka said, while looking through the camera gallery.

"Hey guys, I bought the tickets! Let's get inside now." Nozomi announced. They pass through the front gate by showing the security their tickets in.

"Hey, Shizuka-san, I'm thinking of giving these two a try of cosplay!" Nozomi whispered to Shizuka. Shizuka took a look at Aichi and Kai then looked back at Nozomi, "Sure..."

At a costume store in the amusement park...

"Aww, Aichi-chan you look so CUTE in this blue dress, like a Princess!" Nozomi complimented, while Shizuka took the chance and took some pictures of Aichi.

"Well, if it isn't our Toshiki-chan! So COOL in this black and red suit... You'll make a great Prince!" Nozomi smirked, "Hey boys, stand together please..."

"W-Why do we have to dress up like this? A-And why do I have to wear a dress? It's so embarrassing..." Aichi blushed. Kai kept looking at Aichi, stunned to see him, Aichi noticed his gaze and took a glance at him. Kai noticed too, then they both blushed, "You look good in that dress..." "E-Eh? K-Kai-kun too, you look cool in that suit!" They paused a bit, then they both laughed.

"Hey Nozomi-san, did they perhaps forgot us standing here? While they both were lost in their own world?" Shizuka asked, while still taking some pictures of them.

"Yeah... Don't worry, I'm ready to kiss them goodbye and bless them happiness for their future marriage..." Nozomi dramatically exclaimed, waving her handkerchief in the progress.

"We're buying them..." Shizuka said to the storekeeper. "Okay, that will be 5000 yen... Thank you!" Said the shopkeeper, taking off the tags on the costumes of both Aichi and Kai. After paying for the costumes, they exited the store.

After that, they tried on many rides such as ferris wheel, merry-go-round, spinning cup and etc... With superior moments happened like Aichi accidentally touched Kai's hand while on the ferris wheel, awkward atmosphere as result; Kai escorted Aichi up and down the horse while taking the ride with him on the merry-go-round; Aichi getting dizzy after spinning the cup and Kai put his hand over Aichi's shoulder and the other holding his cold-sweated hands, making sure he doesn't fall. AND of course, the pair's actions and reactions were all taken moment of by the camera of both Shizuka and Nozomi. "These two make a great pair!" "I agree..."

Meanwhile,

"Kana-chan! Is that Kai-san?" Minako asked.

"Hah? Where? You must be imagining things!" Kana said uninterested, not really wanting to know.

"That's so MEAN... I really did saw Kai-san! There!" Minako pointed at Kai's direction. "W-Why is there a cute little girl beside him?! I can't allow this! My Kai-san is going to get stolen by that girl!" Minako angrily said. 'BAD TIMING Kai, now Minako is furious, it's such a headache sometimes, now I have to calm her down first...' Kana silently thought. "Well, it's nothing that serious isn't it? Maybe she's just his cousin or relative..." Kana explained. "I-I guess so, but I just can't stand the fact that she's so CUTE, she's got Kai's attention all over her! Look!" Minako said, pointing to Kai's direction once again, but this time pointing at Aichi. Aichi was eating a vanilla ice-cream while sitting on a bench, while Kai was sitting beside him, drinking some water and looking at Aichi with a VERY gentle and kind expression. "She MAY be, but you won't know the truth if you just keep simply guess what's happening with them, maybe they are NOT what you think they are." Kana said.

"Girls, it's time to go back!" Said the mum of one of the two girls. "Yes, aunty!" Kana said. "Hai, okaa-san!" Minako lazily said.

"Boys, it's time for us to go back now!" Nozomi said, and all of them went back to Kai's house after that. They had their baths and a change of clothes then they fell asleep. "Aww, they fell asleep so fast! Today's a tiring but great day for all of us, especially them..." Shizuka said, while peeking into Kai's bedroom with Nozomi. "Yeah..." Nozomi yawned, "But let's not forget to take their sleeping pictures too! They're so CUTE when they're hugging each other while sleeping." Said Nozomi, taking out the camera.

"You should stay here for the night, Shizuka-san, it's late already." Nozomi said. "Yeah... I'll stay for the night, thanks!" Shizuka said. "We will discuss more about the two of them tomorrow morning, that's a promise!" "Well, sure! Okay then... It's a promise."

The day's over in a blink, everyone's sleeping soundly in the Kai residence.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Updates will be REALLY LATE and I don't know when will I able to... (When I have 'kick'?) Hope you guys be patience with me, and enjoy this story!_

_Any missing information will continue to be revealed throughout the story, so please look forward to it!_

_**Please remember to give a review below! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**_**:**__ I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Thanks for your continuous support by some of my new followers. GOMENASAI to all of you, my updates been REALLY LATE... I'm busy doing other stuffs... You know... Just reading mangas, doujins and stuff, can't deny I kept falling for other anime ships too (sweats* I know I am a lousy author (lol) but thanks for reading, love you guys and the sweet reviews!_

_STORY START!_

**Chapter 4: The Promise**

Birds chirping, signaling it's a new day. Shizuka got up and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After that, she went downstairs and saw Nozomi preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh... Nozomi-san, you got up early, although it's a Sunday morning..." "Same for you, Shizuka-san."

"Ne... I was wondering, what will happen to our sons when they grow up?" Shizuka asked.

"Hmm... Well, I have no idea, maybe their relationship will move forward to the next level?" Nozomi blindly said.

"I see... I hope they will stay this way even after they grow up too... This way, I can rest assured knowing there will be no problems leaving Aichi to Toshiki-kun" Shizuka said.

Meanwhile,

"Aichi~ Aichi~ Wake up already... It's 8am, time for breakfast!" "Mmh..." "Aichi~~~" Kai shaked Aichi's shoulder while trying to wake Aichi up. "... What is it, Emi?" Aichi slowly opened his eyes, upon seeing Kai's face in front of him first thing in the morning, made him feel shocked and embarrassed. "W-Whoa! K-Kai-kun! You scared me! I didn't know it was you..." Aichi screamed while his face turning red.

"Did you sleep well?" Kai gently smiled. "Y-Yes" Aichi replied, face was still red due to the embarrassing mistake he did just now.

"What did you dream of?" Kai curiously asked. "N-Nothing!" Aichi said while still blushing. "I just thought you were my younger sister that's all..."

"Oh, I see... I thought you were dreaming about some girl... My bad." Kai said, sheepishly grinning because of his misunderstanding towards Aichi.

"M-Mou... How could I dream about girls when everyone treats me like that..." Aichi muttered while getting up from the bed into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry, Aichi. Please don't feel down and sad..." Kai apologized while pulling Aichi into an embrace. "I'm not..." Aichi said quietly. "What?"

"I said I'm not sad or down." Aichi repeated. "Why? Didn't you feel horrible when everyone's treating you badly?" Kai asked, pulling away from Aichi and looking directly at his eyes.

"Yes, I did feel horrible but now that Kai-kun is with me, I don't feel horrible at all..." Aichi smiled.

"Toshiki-chan! Aichi-chan! Come down and have breakfast before it gets cold!" Nozomi shouted from downstairs.

"Hai~ We'll be there in a bit!" Kai shouted back to reply his mum.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up before going down for breakfast!" Kai said, grabbing Aichi's hand and took him to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

After that they both went down for breakfast.

"Ne, Shizuka-san and Aichi-chan, are the rice cakes okay?" Nozomi asked.

"It's great! Nozomi-san, did you make these?" Shizuka asked. "Yeah..." "Could you teach me?" "Sure, why not? After all... (whispers into Shizuka's ears) We're future family isn't it?" Shizuka chuckled. "Yes, we are... Maybe in the future." They both smiled to each other.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Kai asked.

"It's nothing~"

"Really?" "Really."

"Okay then..."

During this time, Shizuka finished her breakfast then took her finished plate into the kitchen to wash. After that, what happened was...

"Wait... Aichi-chan why are your face so red?" Nozomi realized Aichi's pink blushing face.

"Did you hear us?" Nozomi asked. Aichi shook his head then says "the rice cakes are delicious, I haven't had rice cakes that are better than Kai okaa-san's..." Aichi blushes again after saying that. 'Uwaa I lied! I heard them but what I said was true though...' Aichi thought, tensing up a bit while thinking that he lied. Feeling a bit of guilty from his actions.

"Ne, Aichi-chan..." Nozomi smirked. "Actually... You heard us right?" "W-What?" "The future family thingy..." Nozomi whispers to Aichi.

Aichi blushed, really really red. Kai noticed then said. "Mum, please don't tease Aichi. He's shy and feels embarrassed easily..." Nozomi smirked again. "Ho~? My Toshiki-chan grew up eh~? Not bad... Keep up the good work. As for Aichi-chan, maa~ Your mum and I wanted to ask you some questions though... And it's VERY personal~" Nozomi smiled. "Toshiki-chan you'll be a good boy and leave us alone for the time being right?" "Fine then, if that's what mum said." Kai stood up and went back to his bedroom.

Meanwhile... Shizuka has done with washing the dishes as thanks for the Kai family that took care of them. She then walked back into the dining room.

"Oh, Shizuka-san! You washed the dishes? Thanks! You know you should have just only put them in the sink then after that I'll wash it though..." Nozomi felt bad for letting a guest do the chores.

"It's okay Nozomi-san... I kinda have the habit to do chores haha... It's a huge part of my routine." Shizuka laughed.

"Well then, since you're here, let's ask Aichi-chan some questions regarding Toshiki-chan, ne~?" Nozomi cheerfully asked. "Sure, why not, I myself is as curious as you are, Nozomi-san." Shizuka smiled.

"Q-Questions regarding Kai-kun...?" Aichi shyly asked.

"Yeah... So Aichi-chan, how do you feel about Toshiki-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"U-Um... This is hard for me to answer... I think Kai-kun is very kind and gentle to me... His smiles and laughs are great too... Whenever he smiles or laughs, all of my troubles just vanishes off my head. He also gives me a very warm feeling whenever we're together... S-Sometimes..." Aichi started to blush. "Sometimes what?" Nozomi and Shizuka asked.

"S-Sometimes I have this weird feeling in my chest, my face and whole body just heats up due to Kai-kun's touch. I would always hide my face whenever this happens... Because I don't want him to notice my blush, it's embarrassing..." 'Whoa this child is awfully honest...' They both thought.

"Aichi, this is love... What you feel for Toshiki-kun is love..." Shizuka gently tells Aichi. She gave her son a thoughtful smile then said. " So I guess he's your first love?" Shizuka smiled again.

Aichi, who couldn't believe what his mum said (for the time being) , stubbornly said. "No mum... I don't think it's love, maybe it's just because Kai-kun's been so nice to me that I find being with him is soothing and safe, just like what an elder brother would treat his younger brother... Those weird feelings in my chest was maybe because it's the first time that I felt so safe while being with him. The way my face and body heated up was most probably that I felt happy when I was touched and cared by him. Since no one would show me that much kindness and cared for me (except family of course) ."

Nozomi and Shizuka exchanged glances to each other. 'Aww I feel sad for him... Maybe time will tell him what he actually felt for Toshiki-chan.' 'Un, I agree, Nozomi-san, now what he need is time to realize his own true feelings.' (Hey now don't ask me how they can sense what each other said *sweats)

"Maa... Aichi-chan, I know Toshiki-chan treats you well, I know that since he's my son, but there's some things that you can't make a conclusion out of it too early. Like what you felt for Toshiki-chan, you can never know what might happen in the future, those will gradually affect you and Toshiki-chan's relationship. I'm an adult so I can tell, you like our Toshiki-chan very much, regarding what you see him as, I have no right to judge but I can give you some advice and opinions if you ever need them." Nozomi winks at Aichi.

"Wow, Nozomi-san I couldn't agree more!" Shizuka exclaimed. "Aichi, no matter who, you must use your heart to feel them, what they do to you or what they say to you, there's always a meaning behind something so you should always use your heart to understand them. This way, you can understand each other more and their feelings too. Just a bit of advice from your mum~" Shizuka hold Aichi into an embrace then let him go after finishing her sentence. "Okay, mum..." Aichi obediently listened.

"So... Now that it's 9.30am, why don't you spend some time with Toshiki-chan upstairs? I'm sure he felt lonely without your presence..." Nozomi giggled.

"Okay..." Aichi smiled, going up to Kai's bedroom.

"Ne, Shizuka-san, how many photos did you have in your camera?" Nozomi asked.

"Not much but there's some really cute photos of both Aichi and Toshiki-kun in there..." Shizuka answered.

"Well, if you don't mind... Mind if we take our cameras to the printing studio (I don't know how to call it) to have them printed? I would like to have all the photos of them printed in two copies, then we arrange them into two albums, one for me and one for you to keep as a collection, is that okay?"

"That's a great idea Nozomi-san! It'll be a great evidence for both our sons' relationship and all the wonderful memories of them and us will be kept in the album~ We can pass the album to them after a suitable time... Just make sure we have the same amount of photos in our album, if not it'll be kinda sad..."

"Sure, no problem! We just have to notify each other before we go print the photos then!"

"Yay~ I'm sure we would make good sisters since we get along so well..." Shizuka happily exclaimed. They both laughed.

"I'll go and inform Toshiki-chan that we'll be going out to print those photos... Wait me for a bit okay?"

"Sure, I'll go and get my stuff before we go out then."

They both went upstairs. Meanwhile, before the above conversation between Nozomi and Shizuka, here's what happened after Aichi went upstairs.

Knock knock. "Kai-kun, it's Aichi, can I come in?" "Yeah..." Aichi opened the door and went in to Kai's bedroom then closed the door.

"S-So... What was Kai-kun doing all this time?"

"Missing you..." Kai muttered.

"W-What?" Aichi didn't hear what Kai said.

"Nothing... Just a bit bored that I don't have anything to do... It's kinda boring to keep reading the same books I've got here..."

"What kind of books do you read?"

"Manga..."

"About...?"

"Anything. As long as it's interesting..."

"W-What about Vanguard? Didn't you play that game? Since you gave me that card last time, you have other cards too right? The Royal Paladins..."

"Yeah... My friend taught me how to play it. It was very fun... Just that I don't have anyone to play it with me just now..." Kai laughed awkwardly.

"T-That's true... Sorry I didn't realize..." Aichi apologized. He's starting to blush.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault..." Kai stunned, looking worried.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You're apologizing again... Stop it, it's making me feel guilty..." Kai said, feeling troubled.

"I'm so-" Without letting Aichi finish his sentence, Kai covered Aichi's mouth.

"I said no more apologizing to me."

Aichi's face turned beet red, his blood seems to be all rushing to his face. Kai haven't removed his hands away from Aichi's mouth yet.

After Kai removed his hands, Aichi tried to take another breath, but before he could do so, Kai already pulled him into an embrace.

Aichi blushed even more, causing him not able to talk much. "K-Kai-kun?"

"Ne, Aichi... You're the first person that I did this to..." Kai smiled, closing his eyes while hugging Aichi.

"E-Eh?" Aichi continues to blush.

"You've been a great partner and friend... I like you, Aichi. You're far more better than those noisy girls who go crazy about me. If you were a girl, I would consider marrying you... But since you're a guy too... I wonder how we'll get along in the future... Maybe I will change my mind on my preference too... (not liking girls but liking and wanting to marry Aichi even though he's a guy *smirks) " Kai smiled, pink blushes can be seen surfacing on his face.

A moment of silence... "Why aren't you saying anything, Aichi?" Kai asked, starting to feel awkward with the current atmosphere.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep again..." Kai laughed, slowly and gently pulling himself away from the hug to see Aichi's face.

Aichi face was all red this whole time, feeling unsatisfied, Aichi exclaimed. "Mou! Kai-kun, you're being so unfair... Saying all these embarrassing things to me, do you want me to blush until I pass out because of body overheating?" (lol I don't know what I'm writing about)

Kai laughed. "No, I don't. It'll be sad to lose you..." Kai cupped Aichi cheeks while saying that to him.

"Whoa, your face is so hot!" Kai exclaimed, seeing the Aichi in front of him starting to blush again.

"I-It's your fault..." Aichi blushed.

"Haha, sorry~" Kai patted Aichi's head and grinned.

Meanwhile...

'What am I going to do with this situation, it's kinda bad if I disturb them... Maa, I'll just wait outside here and maybe eavesdrop a bit hehe...' Nozomi thought while grinning. After she thinks it's okay to go in, she knocked. "Toshiki-chan~ It's mum..." "Oh, come in, mum" Kai said.

"Um, it's a bit sudden but Shizuka-san and I are going out to do something so would Toshiki-chan and Aichi-chan be good and stay at home to look after the house? I'll be bringing the keys with me so don't simply go out okay?" "Okay..." Said both Kai and Aichi.

"I'll be returning home at about 12pm okay? That's all, jya ne~ Itekimasu!" Nozomi left the room to meet up with Shizuka downstairs. "Hai, iterashai~"

When Nozomi and Shizuka are on their way to the printing studio...

"Ne, Shizuka-san, you won't believe what I heard just now outside Toshiki-chan's room!"

"Nani, nani~?" Shizuka said, feeling interested.

"They're so SWEET~ (fangirling) I heard Toshiki-chan said that he might come to like Aichi-chan THAT way in the future!" Nozomi exclaimed, enterwining both of her hands in the progress.

"AWW~ That's so cute!" Shizuka agreed.

"I know, right?! They really get along so well that I'm going to die out of happiness." "Yeah, me too."

After Shizuka and Nozomi had done printing the photos at the printing studio, they went to buy two photo albums that resemble each other, one in red and one in blue, they also went for some window-shopping before going back to the Kai residence.

"Tadaima! Aichi-chan, Toshiki-chan!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"Hai~ Okaeri!" Aichi and Kai replied.

"Are you guys hungry yet?" "Un!" They replied.

"Then I'll go prepare lunch. You two go do your stuff while I cook." "Okay..."

"Do you need help with preparing lunch, Nozomi-san?" Shizuka asked. "No, no. You don't need to help me with that. But could you help me with putting the photos that we printed just now into the photo albums? After that, you could keep the blue one to yourself. Make sure you don't let those two see it, remember those albums were meant to give to them after a suitable time..." Nozomi instructed. (By suitable time I mean after some incident or special event happened)

"Okay~" Shizuka answered.

Meanwhile, in Kai's bedroom...

"K-Kai-kun..."

"What?"

"What will you do if we ever part ways?"

"Why are you asking this kind of question?"

"J-Just answer me..."  
"I won't answer you if you don't tell me." Kai insisted on knowing the answer.

"I-I just wanted Kai-kun to always stay by my side... I know I'm selfish to say this but if Kai-kun isn't here with me, I'll just get left alone again... (excluding family members) And I don't want that..." Aichi explained, hints of sadness in his voice and expression.

"Well... It depends on the situation but I will definitely miss you if we ever part ways, and I won't forget you even if we did part ways..." Kai smiled, grabbing Aichi's hand and cupping it in the process.

"I will always remember you so if we ever separate, make sure you'll come find me, okay?"

"O-Okay... But will Kai-kun come find me too?" Aichi asked anxiously.

"Of course!" Kai grinned, giving a thumbs-up.

"Aichi! Toshiki-kun! Nozomi-san said the lunch is ready, come down and have your lunch!" Shizuka shouted from downstairs. "Okay~" Hearing the replies from the two boys, Shizuka proceeded to help Nozomi lay out the plates and cutleries on the dining table.

After the boys came down, they all sat at the dining table, preparing to dine in.

"Uwaa, this smell~ It smells tasty!" Aichi exclaimed happily.

"It's omelette rice, Aichi-chan~ Wanna have a try?" Nozomi smiled while offering Aichi's share of rice on his plate.

"Un, itadakimasu!" Aichi quickly dine in, he can't seem to wait to try out Nozomi's omelette rice. He didn't notice Kai's glance at him, Kai was watching him all that time.

[1.30pm] After lunch, Shizuka and Aichi left because Shizuka needed to go pick up Emi at her kindergarden.

Meanwhile, back at the Kai residence, while Nozomi was nearly finished in washing the dishes and pans in the kitchen...

"Mum. Can you teach me how to make omelette rice?" Kai asked.

"Ara~ Toshiki-chan wants to learn how to make omelette rice for Aichi-chan?" Nozomi teased.

"I-It's not that I want to learn this is because of Aichi..." Kai said, hints of pink on his cheeks.

'Such a dishonest child' Nozomi smirked. "Fine then, I'll teach you. Let's make one for daddy okay? He's coming home at 2.30pm." Nozomi said, smiling.

"Okay!" Kai said happily, since it was weeks since he last saw his father.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Updates will be REALLY LATE and I don't know when will I able to, since I'm busy with school and studies... Recently I got the top position in my grade(top 2) so I'm still fighting(working) hard to achieve better results, I hope you can understand my goals. I will try to plot more of the current story and type them out bit by bit on the weekends, and publish a new chapter once I've done, hope you guys can be patience with me, and enjoy this story! Thank you for your continuous support all the way. *bows_

_**Please give a review below if you have any thoughts regarding this chapter! Thanks! Do check out my profile to see if I'm available at the moment.**_


End file.
